Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices comprise a display panel including a display area in which unit pixels comprising a plurality of types of subpixels corresponding to respective different colors are arranged in matrix, and a prism sheet interposed between the display panel and the light source.
The prism sheet comprises, for example, linearly extending prisms arranged parallel to each other at a predetermined pitch. When light from the light source passes through the prism sheet, the light is concentrated in a predetermined range by each of the prisms to create shades corresponding to the prisms, respectively. These shades sometimes interfere with the subpixels in the display area to create the so-called moiré on the screen of the liquid crystal display device.
An object of an embodiment disclosed here is to suppress moiré caused by subpixels of a display area and a prism sheet.